wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hive Mind
**Note : This fanfiction takes place a decade after The Tree Wars.** Do Not Edit Prologue ~9 Years Ago~ Coldness. That's what she felt. The structure around her was smooth and hard, but it was thin. Through the wall, it was black. She could only hear and sense. And her senses told her there were many other organisms just like her around. She could feel the close ones' blood pumping through their bodies. She could feel their anxiety and excitement as they knew their time was close. She knew that she was leaving soon, too. Her senses told her she needed to leave in exactly one day. She pushed the wall in frustration, rocking her world a bit. She didn't know how long she had been in her cage, but she knew she wanted to get out''. She laid back, her wall brushing against another one. She was beginning to understand things more, she was sure of it. She knew that she was female, and that there were others just like her. She knew she belonged to someone. She remembered the first day, it was bright, but back then she didn't know what bright was. The only thing she knew was that there was a connection-there was love radiating off of something that she now knew was called 'mother'. She liked that, and relaxed a bit and listened to the outside. *** ''Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak. Thhhumph. ''Something was in her area. She sensed it was something large, but had no idea what it could be. Steps sounded in the distance, but got louder as they stalked closer to her. She also heard the slithering of something ominous, and if she listened just right, the faint sound of a hiss. ''Sssssssssssssssssssssss.......... It stopped. It was still present, though. She could still feel the tingle of fear that absorbed her as it entered. Suddenly, she sensed pain from another one just like her. With a scraaape, it moved on a few steps, then stopped again. Like before, she sensed the pain of another. But it continued on, repeating the process so many times the pain became unbearable, even though it wasn't hers. She needed to break the walls NOW. Maybe, just maybe if she cracked them, she could escape the horrible feeling. She slammed herself into a wall, but the only thing that happened was becoming very tipsy for a moment. The rolling of her cage muted the other sounds happening outside. She didn't realize that it was right next to her. She only discovered that when she heard the silent shriek of another. It was the one to her left, the one she always bumped into. From the outside, she saw a glow of green, the first light she'd seen in a while. But then it snapped towards her. Her heart pounded as she was lifted by it. She heard a thwick. Something sharp was coming into her wall. She panicked as the needle poked her once, then jabbed itself into her. If she had the voice, she would've screamed. If she had the strength, she would've broken though the walls. But she didn't. She only felt the essense of something new flowing into her. There was a flash of green, illuinating her whole cage. She felt....different. She felt like she wasn't just connected to mother.....she felt connected to everyone, the beast most of all. She felt like they all shared one mind. Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)